


Hells Bells

by LilFantaPants



Series: The Seven Sinful Brothers - Mammon [1]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse, Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Corporal Punishment, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Derogatory Language, Explicit Language, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Non-Consensual Violence, Other, Physical Abuse, Punishment, Sadism, Torture, Violence, gender-neutral oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26146285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilFantaPants/pseuds/LilFantaPants
Summary: Mammon manages to get himself into even more trouble than usual.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Series: The Seven Sinful Brothers - Mammon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898635
Kudos: 44





	1. No Prisoners

**Author's Note:**

> Alex (OC) is gender neutral and uses they/them pronouns.
> 
> As usual, please check tags :)

Echoing thunderous booms rumbled the very foundations of the House of Lamentation, and pelting rain rapped relentlessly against the ornately arched gothic windows. The Devildom didn’t have seasons as such, save for a bizarre monsoon period that the Prince of this godforsaken pit had so graciously chosen to bestow upon his infernal subjects. It would last the three months that spanned from July through to September, where the usually sparkling starlit sky would disappear behind a flashing blanket of dark thunder clouds, the cobbled streets would flow with cascades of bitter rain, hurricane-force winds would destroy all in their path, and the already chilling temperatures of the Devildom would plummet further towards freezing. Gazing out through the window of their bedroom, Alex watched the icy rain beating against the glass pane and the sparks of forked lightning that struck out into the vast expanses of the land. They sighed, for the first time during their extended visit they actually missed the British weather that was so familiar. Rain in England wasn’t exactly uncommon, but at least it didn’t burn like it did down here. Shrill, shrieking cries ripped through the hallways, barely dampened by the rumbling thunder that proceeded to quake the bed that Alex was sitting atop. They flinched as a deafening crack ripped through the hallway, shortly followed by a blood-curdling yelp, a desperate plea for help. Alex couldn’t help but wonder what trouble the scummy-second born had gotten himself into this time, whatever it was, it was bad.

Shivers rippled down Alex’s spine as they wrapped the duvet tighter in effort to block out the frosty draught that whistled through the splintered windowpane. Demons didn’t seem to be affected by the cold, and as such hadn’t considered that their human guest may have been more comfortable in a warmer room. It was an unfortunate oversight, and even though Alex had mentioned this shortcoming to Lucifer, the plug-in space heater that had been provided in response could barely radiate enough heat to negate the effects of the current weather. They would need to request permission to return to the human world again for another shopping trip, thick hoodies and warm coats were a necessity that Majolish simply never stocked - for what need do Demons have for puffer-jackets?

A knock on the bedroom door broke Alex out of their thought, and before they could answer, the twins swung the door wide open. Beelzebub and Belphegor were both drenched from the ongoing downpour and came bearing a stack of steaming pizza boxes. “Hey Alex, I thought you might be hungry,” The tallest of the two suggested, his beaming smile was like a shining beacon breaking through the gloomy atmosphere.  
“And if you’re not hungry, then that’s fine too, I’m sure Beel won’t mind,” Belphie offered a small smile, his head tilted slightly as he examined Alex. “Cold again?”  
“Yeah, it’s fucking freezing!” They grumbled in response, hands outstretched and hovering over the heater. It threw off very little warmth. Beelzebub chuckled, then jumped onto to the bed to throttle his friend into a toasty bear-hug. The acidic rain that dripped from the demon’s copper-hair sizzled as it seared pockets into Alex’s skin, enticing a pained hiss. Beel pulled himself away instantaneously, biting down hard onto his fingertip, massaging his infernal blood over Alex’s golden olive skin to heal the blistering sores. The twin of darkness shook his head, unimpressed by the fragility of humans.  
“Sorry, sorry… I know, I keep forgetting,” Apologies always came easily to the Avatar of Gluttony. Even if not at fault, he often bore the burden of feeling responsible. The lashing cracks and screams split through the air again, and the two demons frowned, looking to one another, recognising the voice howling in distress.  
“It sounds like Lucifer’s really going hard on Mammon this time…” The slothful demon sighed apprehensively as he passed a pizza box into Alex’s lap, and three to his older brother. “He must have really fucked up this time.” Beel nodded in agreement, mouth already stuffed full with Hellfired Meat Feast pizza. I suppose we’ll find out sooner or later, Alex thought as they enjoyed their meal.

Three DDD phones all chimed at once, two demon twins and a human checked to see what was interrupting their meal. A message from Leviathan.

 **Leviathan** \- _CHECKYOURPHONEEEEESSSSSS!!! LOLOLOLOL OMG YOU WON’T BELIEVE THIS!_

“Huh?” Belphie groaned, as more messages flooded through the House of Lamentation group chat.

 **Leviathan** \- _LOL! CHECK OUT BARBATOS’ DEVILGRAM! HE’S STREAMING LIVE!!_

 **Asmodeus** \- _Is that Lucifer??_

Beelzebub’s phone was showing a live video of Barbatos, Lucifer, and Diavolo all at some lavish party amongst the Devildom’s elite. “So, if Lucifer’s _there_ …”  
“Who’s beating the crap out of Mammon?” Alex finished; eyes wide with concern. A loud growling reverberated through the air. “Beel, haven’t you eaten enough already?” The honey-haired human asked, glancing at the empty stack of boxes on the floor.  
“Uh, that wasn’t me…” The gluttonous demon replied nervously. “That sounded an awful lot like Cerberus to be honest.”

 **Leviathan** \- _Yup!_

 **Belphegor** \- _We’re all waiting to ask the same thing, aren’t we?_

**Asmodeus** \- _If Lucifer’s out…_

**Satan** \- _Then who is teaching our scumbag of a brother a lesson? That would be me._

**Lucifer** _Indeed. When Satan told me what Mammon had done I only felt it fitting that he deal the punishment personally given my absence. Now, if you are all quite satisfied, I have a launch party to return to._

“Oh Mammon, what _did_ you do?” Beel grumbled, worry stricken. All three knew that even though Lucifer was famed for being a sadistic son of a bitch, Satan could be far worse. Would Mammon survive?


	2. Satan Got You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex discovers the aftermath of Mammon's punishment.

The sounds of Mammon’s muffled, feeble whimpering and the distant thunder that rumbled in the distance kept Alex awake, their eyes wide open and affixed to the ceiling, teeth chewing at the black barbell that punched through their tongue. The rain had abated, for that moment at least, but the storm raged on far into the Devildom. They unlocked their DDD to check the time, the light blinding in the eternal blackness of the night. Sighing in acceptance that they wouldn’t be getting any rest at all that night, Alex kicked the duvet away, and shivering, pulled a thick dressing gown over their plaid pyjamas. Wielding the light from their DDD in place of a torch, they shuffled out into the ice-cold hallway, following the sounds of pathetic whining in their search for the beaten demon. It seemed that nobody else was around at this ungodly hour. The old oak from door whistled as a chilled wind drifted through the hall, enticing another shiver from Alex. Would it really hurt them to install some central heating, double glazing? They couldn’t help but wonder. Their feet carried them closer to the pathetic muffled pleas, and it became clear where the Avatar of Greed was being held hostage. 

Alex’s tongue pressed against one of the rings that pierced through their lower lip as they pondered whether they should turn back, ignore the pained demon and at least try to get some sleep. They listened intently for any signs that Cerberus might be uncaged, but there was no way to know for sure. The dungeons that lay below the House of Lamentation were a dangerous place for demon kin, let alone a human. Chewing at their pierced lip, they briefly considered asking the narcissitic fifth-born to provide some company - for at least Asmodeus could charm the feral three-headed beast into submission - but then Alex decided against it, for one would have to be a fool to interrupt the Avatar of Lust’s beauty sleep. They pushed slowly as the solid wooden door until it slowly began to swing open, the rusted iron hinges groaned in protest. “HMPFF HMM! Fhm hmmmhmhy hmmf hm!” The human could only roll their eyes.  
“You _know_ I can’t understand that.” Alex called out into the darkness; their voice unable to hide their annoyance. “Is Cerberus loose? Uh, hum once for yes, twice for no…”  
“Hmmf Hmm!”  
“Okay, okay. I’m coming down, hold on.”

Not even slightly prepared for the sight that awaited them, Alex finally reached the dungeon cell where Mammon lay, beaten, bloody. It became clear to see that Satan took no prisoners in his vengeful pursuits. They had never seen such a horrendous sight, the wrath-filled demon truly had been evil in his treatment. Alex retched at the bloodied mess that lay splayed out before them, their stomach threatening to bring up last night’s meal. Mammon looked damned close to death, stripped naked, spread out on a Devil’s Trap, his usually tanned skin glistening with his own infernal blood. The greedy demon’s mouth salivated and drooled over a shiny red ball-gag that had muffled his cries for help. He looked like he had been dragged to Hell and back. Mammon’s desperate eyes looked to his human, his only hope of escape in this moment. Alex kneeled to the left of the tortured archdemon and untied the gag. Their eyes watched in concern as the demon coughed and spluttered, and their gaze drifted. The words ‘SCUM’ had been carved into Mammon’s forehead, his right eye had turned inky black and swollen. “T-thanks,” The second-born croaked, “Why’d ya have to take so long huh?” 

Up close, with their eyes adjusting to the dim lighting of the dungeons, Alex could see the true extent of the cruel injuries that Satan had inflicted upon his own kin. Mammon’s skin was laced with dark purple blistering welts from where he had been brutally flayed, deep scratches and vicious bites had torn away at his body, a sigil had been branded into his chest… His wings lay, dislocated and shredded, and the demon had been de-clawed as if he were some dangerous animal. The twisting horns that once had adorned the top of Mammon’s head had been broken off and lay discarded like trash on the floor beside them. Mammon tried to struggle against his bindings, and as his torso shifted, blood oozed from his wounds. “Just break this Devil’s trap, ya got that?” He huffed. Alex scratched away at the painted lines that bound the Avatar of Greed in place until the demon binding spell broke in a flashing bright white light. The demon groaned a grateful sigh of relief as he was able to yank his wrists free of the ropes that had once held him to the floor. The bones in his arm and shoulders cracked and splintered painfully. “You’re not healing?” Alex asked, concerned for the weary demon who shook his head in response.  
“Satan’s got a real sick sense of humour, ya know?” Mammon gestured at the lines and circles that had been seared into his muscular chest. “Stupid Enochian sigil, means I can’t heal or nothin while it’s on me, but I can’t die either. Got me all hangin on at the brink of death.” He gazed at Alex’s horror-sticken expression. Mammon winced, knowing exactly what it would take to break the dreaded curse that Satan had bestowed upon him. One last, final act of torture. The malevolent demon's plan was almost poetic in it's cruel design. “Gonna have to break that too if I’m gettin better any time soon.”


	3. You're A Friend Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps Mammon out of a tricky situation.

“Gonna have to break that too if I’m gettin better any time soon.” Mammon groaned as he frowned apprehensively at the newly-scarred sigil that had been branded across his golden chest.  
“I’ll go find Satan,” Alex huffed. “He’s going to break that sigil whether he likes it or not.” The bloodied demon chuckled lowly, relishing in his own despair as his body rocked on the floor.  
“Look, even if ya _could_ command Satan to break it, he couldn’t… Ya really don’t know much ‘bout magic do ya?” He examined Alex’s blank and confused expression, and sighing, continued. “Right dumb skull, I guess the GREAT Mammon’s gonna have to break it down for ya. Whaddya know about Enochian?”  
“It’s a celestial language, the tongue of Angels.” Mammon nodded.  
“Yeah. And of course ya know that Angels aren’t exactly all that fond of Demons. Enochian sigils are protected with some stupid celestial blessing so that Demon’s can’t break ‘em.”  
“So, how could Satan make one in the first place, he’s certainly no angel…” Alex replied, frowning as they tried to make sense of the situation they had found themselves stuck in.  
“That’s the thing, any idiot with a textbook can make ‘em. It’s just makin’ a load of lines and circles, when ya finish drawin’ then it seals itself.”  
“The motherfucker!” Alex growled angrily, inciting a somewhat struggled laugh to erupt from Mammon, wincing as his ribcage crackled.  
“So, an all-powerful hotshot demon like me can’t even break ‘em. But a dumb human? Well, of course ya can.”

Alex stood over the archdemon of greed, wielding the white-hot iron poker in their hand, expression grim. Reluctantly, they asked “and, you’re sure that this if going to work?”  
“Not exactly, but ya ain’t exactly comin out with any better ideas are ya? Now, are ya gonna keep me waitin all day or what?” The human didn’t even dare look the demon in the eye, no, their focus was fixed to the glowing rod in their grasp, and silently they nodded in response. Alex’s temples began to sweat, it was unknown whether it was due to the sheer heat emanating from the poker or caused by the pressure of the task in which they were about to embark. The tortured demon grimaced before putting the gag between his teeth, pre-emptively biting down with a look of troubled apprehension spread across his face.

Pain coursed through Mammon’s body as the poker seared his convulsing chest, muffled screams drowned out by the sounds of his own sizzling flesh. The air between them became thick with billowing plumes of black smoke and the smell reminded Alex of scorched Iriomote Hog. The poker split through the spitting flesh, carving a diagonal line across the Enochian sigil, until finally cutting through the last curve of the branded symbol that exploded with a dazzling blue light. Alex stared in awe as the scarring retreated into the demon’s skin. Mammon spat out the gag with a grateful groan and lay limp. His splintered bones cracked as they healed and reset, the wounds over his body stopped oozing thick infernal blood as they began to close. The leathery shreds of Mammon’s wings rebuilt themselves, and black horn growth came spiralling upwards from the broken stumps on his temples. Alex’s outstretched arm helped the demon to rise, and as they held Mammon’s hand in their own, they felt the demon’s regrowing claws dig into their padded palm. A slight smile flickered on the corners of the white-blonde demon’s mouth. “Whaddya want, a thank you?” Alex rolled their eyes and pulled Mammon’s tanned arm across their shoulders and helped them walk free of the dungeon.

Alex felt exhausted when they had finally brought Mammon back to his room. The scummy-second born stumbled towards the en-suite bathroom, smudging a bloodied handprint on the door as he pushed his way inside to clean himself up. Alex exuded a tired sigh as they recounted the events of the evening and longed to be away from all the crazy drama that they found themselves sucked into. Finally, they had got the peace they had so desperately desired all evening. Alex’s eyes glanced over Mammon’s impressive array of collectibles, fingers trailing over shelves and cases as they admired the greedy demon’s possessions. Drawn to a gilded golden gramophone, Alex moved over to peruse the case of vinyl records that Mammon had collected. His preferences swayed towards rock and pop music, and Alex wondered what other musical genres the Avatar of Greed might’ve enjoyed over the millennia as their fingers rifled through the square card covers. Mammon shuffled back into the bedroom, running a grey towel through his damp mop of hair. “Whaddya doin?”  
“Just looking, you haven’t got bad taste - for a demon.” The human replied cooly, turning around to see the archdemon wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black Majolish boxers. A lump caught in their throat as their eyes gazed at the glistening golden figure that sauntered toward them. “You look like you’ve made a remarkable recovery there. You know, a thank you wouldn’t have gone amiss.” Alex challenged, a smirk growing across their lips.  
“Fine. Thank you.” Mammon mumbled, their cheeks turning florid. “Ya really helped me out back there. Now get goin and run off back to ya own room, human.”


	4. I'm Gonna Take You To Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex demands to know what Mammon did to deserve Satan's wrath.

Mammon’s cheeks turned a glowing shade of beetroot as he thanked the androgynous being who had rescued him. “Ya really helped me out back there. Now get goin and run off back to ya own room human.” His eyes glanced away from the human in his bedroom, hands to his hips.  
“Not until you tell me what you did.” Alex pressed; their defiance caught the Avatar of Greed off-guard.  
“W-what? Why’d ya wanna know that?”  
“I think you probably owe me that much, since you’re released from that Devil’s trap and you’re healed.” Alex leaned in to catch Mammon’s stare. “It’s a big fucking favour.” Mammon gulped, those piercing blue eyes widened briefly until he managed to steel himself. He replied,  
“Well, ya know how it is. Satan’s got some real old books right? I was just lookin, mindin my own business and Mr Daddy-Issues just lost his shit.”  
“I’d almost believe you - if I didn’t know you, Mammon…” Alex retorted, their hazel eyes carefully scrutinised the second-born demon. They knew that the demon was lying out of his pearly-white fangs. As for why, they were unsure. “I think you’ve really done something truly awful.”  
“I-I ain’t lyin!” Mammon cried out defensively. Alex’s suspicions were raised, the demon responded a little too rashly to be credible.  
“Is that so?” The olive-skinned human challenged; arms crossed as they chewed at one of the rings in their lower lip. Their tongue clicked. “Oh Luciferrrr!” Their voice sang out in playful echoes, and in response Mammon rushed forward and launched his hand over Alex’s pierced mouth, frantically shushing at the human who dared test him.  
“Hey - buddy! Whaddya think you’re doin, huh? Alright alright! I’ll tell ya!” Mammon leaned in close. The air between them thickened. “Listen, before I tell ya, I swear - it wasn’t my fault!” Alex’s eyebrow darted upwards; their curiosity had been piqued.  
“I’m listening.” 

The Avatar of Greed was visibly uncomfortable as he shuffled his feet awkwardly, mentally racking his brain for a way to explain himself. Alex watched carefully as a light bead of sweat rolled from the demon’s temple, down his chiselled golden cheek. His white-blond hair flopped limply over his face as he wriggled and fidgeted on the spot. Mammon’s gaze drifted to the door, either for hope of escape or means of rescue. But nobody would come to intrude upon the pair, given the ungodly hour of morning - not even the Devildom’s Scorch Roosters had begun to crow. The hapless demon sighed, “I uh, got into trouble with the witches - well, uh, one witch in particular.” Alex’s honey-brown brow flickered. They knew how Mammon had struggled with his witch pact-masters for years. “I couldn’t pay ‘em back. So, he uh. Um, changed our agreement.” The troublesome demon’s normally playful voice was sombre, flat. Although they couldn’t understand it, Alex felt themselves drawn to Mammon’s plight, they wanted to help - even though they didn’t know how. They heard the desperation in his breaking voice. Mammon was a scumbag, and all throughout the Devildom knew this far too well, but Alex felt oddly compelled to find the good within him. 

“So, what, you owe him more now?” Alex asked, scanning Mammon’s visage for any inflection of an initial response. They studied how the demon’s face showed even more unease.  
“I-I uh. I don’t owe nothin no more.”  
“Right, I’m confused now.”   
“He uh, commanded me to do summat, and when I did, he cleared my debt.” The platinum-blonde demon mumbled, blue eyes fighting back tears as he twiddled the rings on his left hand. “I couldn’t do nothin about it, he commanded it - I was used like a goddamned puppet alright?” Mammon blurted out, his voice beginning to crack, the tears welling in his ocean-blue eyes urging to break free.   
“It’s okay, I’m listening.” The human spoke in soothing tones, attempting to comfort their pact demon.  
“Th-they… He had me copy some pages from our Grimore. Was uh, a ritual to bind Satan into a pact, and for Mephistopheles too - without their consent. I didn’t wanna do it Alex, I swear - but I couldn’t do nothin about it.” With shaky breaths, his tears finally burst free, stinging as they cascaded down his cheeks. Alex was stunned to silence, finally seeing the gravity of the predicament. Fury began to bubble within them. Their nails cut into the pad of their palm. “Ya know how these pacts work. If a pact-master has enough power, they can make a demon do anythin they like.”  
“Why didn’t he just make his own pact with your brother and your cousin?”

The greed-susceptible demon winced as infernal tears burned his face. “Uh, h-he wanted to sell pact spells to the highest bidders.” His cheeks turned scarlet in anger and embarrassment for being taken for such a fool. “He was my best student yaknow? I-I did this. H-he said I shoulda been proud of him, I inspired him. So, his big plan was to sell 28-day long pacts to a loada dummys lookin for knowledge.” Wrath coursed through Alex’s veins, their lip beginning to numb from their teeth tugging at the piercings. Their pulse quickened. Mammon could sense his pact-master had turned livid at this new, shocking revelation.

“Oh. They’ll pay for this”


End file.
